


Progress

by tarigwaemir (troisroyaumes)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: temps_mort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-05
Updated: 2004-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/tarigwaemir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isumi returns from China.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [1POV, PT challenge](http://temps-mort.livejournal.com/158741.html) at [temps_mort](http://temps-mort.livejournal.com).

"China was good for you," you tell me, and I stumble a little at that, a hesitation in my progress as I pause to think, to reflect upon these past months in isolation. Oh, not true isolation, I know--Yang Hai and Le Ping and all of those newly familiar faces were there--but I can't help think of it as isolation, a retreat into silence, into the patterns of go. Months surrounded by a foreign language, then to be here now, in the noise of Tokyo where the passerbys distract me with their not-so-subdued conversations--conversations I can understand--I feel as if I'm a deaf man regaining his hearing, dizzied by sound.

I smile, my face timid as before, and you grin back at me, ready to sweep me back into this whirlwind, as if I've never left, as if I've never lost--

I stop and gaze up at the tall towers of glass-and-steel, and remember how to make the world cease to spin. You look at me, impatient and puzzled, but still willing to wait, just for a moment. I meet your eyes, for the first time since that day, and I finally think of those failed shapes and patterns that once lay between us. _They are unerased_ , I think, they are necessary.

"I'm ready, now, for the pro exam," I say, and with that, I walk forward.


End file.
